ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Great Mouse Detective II: The Rise to Return
The Great Mouse Detective meets An American Tail is an upcoming 2016 animated mystery film suggested by and adapted from the characters created by David Kirschner and Eve Titus. It will also be distributed between both Walt Disney Pictures and Don Bluth Films Inc. Plot In London, the United Kingdom, and the year 1897, the city of Mousedom, an old mouse named Franklin R. Frierson was returning London, to rejoin his grandson Norman, his brother Kay, and their cousin, Scotty Doneeta. After stepping off the foot step, he enters his home, to celebrate his return with his grandson and great nephew. Suddenly, the reunion is cut short when a shadow covers a door, revealing the shape of a bat, Fidget, as Norman, Kay and Scotty hide in their rooms, Franklin attempts to fight the bat, but Fidget takes him hostage, and Norman sends Kay and Scotty to follow the bat, and he sends an urgent letter to New York City asking for help as he prepares to go off to find Basil of Baker Street to give him the details. Cast John Cleese as Basil of Baker Street, London's famous detective living under the house of Sherlock Holmes. Alan Young as Hiram Flaversham, London's beloved toymaker who recently returned to London from Scotland with his daughter. Susanne Pollatschek as Olivia Flaversham, an eight-year-old female mouse of Scottish descent who is willing to help Basil with some cases. Val Bettin as Dr. David Q. Dawson, Basil's kindly assistant and the queen's 66th reignment from Afghanistan. John Sturtridge as Norman M. Frierson, A boy mouse of Old English descent who's hope is to save his grandfather from getting killed. Jeremy Irons as Franklin R. Frierson, Norman's grandfather and hopes to reunite with him and Norman's companions. Thomas Dekker as Fievel Mousekewitz, a 7-year-old male mouse who came with his sister and friend to Britain to help Basil solve their case. Lacey Chabert as Tanya Mousekewitz, Fievel's older sister who tagged along with Fievel to join them. She loves her brother a lot. Lloyd Battista as Papa Mousekewitz, Fievel and Tanya's father. Susan Silo as Mama Mousekewitz, Fievel and Tanya's mother. Hardy Krüger Jr. as József G. Rathoug, A German sewer rat who is the main antagonist, and has many thugs when needed. He remembers Ratigan so well, and vows to strike Basil for revenge. Rene Auberjonois as Bob, one of Rathoug's accomplices. Billy Zane as George, Rathoug's other accomplice. Pat Musick as Tony Toponi, a teenage Italian mouse who takes a different path to defeat Rathoug and his men. He nicknamed Fievel "Philly". John DiMaggio as Fidget, a peg-legged bat with a crippled wing who reforms in this film. John DiMaggio as Tabitha St. Germain as Bridget, an Irish mouse activist who is Tony's love interest. Preston Bailey as Kay, Norman's younger brother. James Cretan as Scotty Doneeta, Norman and Kay's cousin. Leeza Miller as Cholena, an Indian mice princess and Fievel's love interest. She meets him again before Rathoug gives his last will and stays with him even to the end at Basil's. Cathy Cavadini as Yasha Mousekewitz, the Mousekewitz's cute little baby. Mama takes care of her most of the time. Tress MacNeille as Mrs. Judson, Basil's landlady and maker of fine cheese crumpets. Eve Brenner as Queen Mousetoria, the ruler of Mousedom and Queen of all Mouse citizens. Tino Insana as Tiger, a large tabby cat who behaves like a dog and the Mousekewitz family's friend. Maurice LaMarche as Red, one of Professor Ratigan's former thugs, and now working for the Queen. Charles Fleischer as Bill, a green lizard who works with broom on his shoulder. Tony Anselmo as Snakes, a former thug working for the queen with Red and Snakes. Sean Pultz as Don, a former thug who plays piano. Ella Bleu Travolta as Joanna, a little girl mouse who is lost in the street and hopes to get help. She looks a lot like Tanya, but has short black hair and different clothing color. Frank Welker as Toby, a hound dog owned by Sherlock Holmes and trained at the time by Basil. Don Bluth as the Cafe Guy Gallery Basil.png|Basil of Baker Street David Q. Dawson.png|Dr. David Q. Dawson Livy.png|Olivia Flaversham Flaversham.png|Hiram Flaversham Fievel.png|Fievel Mousekewitz Tanya.png|Tanya Mousekewitz Papa Mousekewitz.png|Papa Mousekewitz Mama Mousekewitz.png|Mama Mousekewitz Norman M. Frierson.png|Norman M. Frierson Franklin R. Frierson.png|Franklin R. Frierson Kay Frierson.png|Kay Frierson Scotty Doneeta.png|Scotty Doneeta Judson.jpg|Mrs. Judson The Mouse Queen.jpg|Queen Mousetoria Toby the Dog.png|Toby Tiger the Cat.jpg|Tiger baby yasha.jpg|Yasha Mousekewitz Anthony Toponi.png|Tony Toponi Princess Cholena.png|Cholena Miss Bridget.png|Bridget Cafe Guy.png|The Cafe Guy József G. Rathoug.png|József G. Rathoug Bob accom-p.png|Bob George.png|George Bill.jpg|Bill the Lizard Joanna.png|Joanna Red thug.png|Red Snakes.png|Snakes The Pianist.jpg|Don the Pianist Trivia This film is proudly dedicated to Basil's first voice actor, Barrie Ingham, who sadly passed away on January 23, 2015. He will be missed. Category:Movies Category:Crossover movies Category:Animation Category:Disney films Category:Don Bluth films